yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Civilization V
OS X November 23, 2010 Linux June 10, 2014 | genre = Wikipedia:Turn-based strategy, Wikipedia:4X | members = }}Civilization V is the fifth installment for the turn-based strategy video game series, Civilization. The installment adds and overhauls different aspects of the game, including combat, religion, espionage, and features modding support and multiplayer. The game was developed by Firaxis Games and directed by Sid Meier. It has been published by 2K Games for Windows and Aspyr for OS X and Linux. In-Yogiverse The Yogscast have released 18 seasons of completed gameplay across the main channel, YogscastLalna and the Civilization channel.Season 15 was called off midway during gameplay, resulting in no winners. See Season 15. Out of all the seasons' participants, Lewis has the greatest number of victories with 7, as well as once allowing Duncan to win out of sportsmanship. In their games, the Yogscast play both expansion packs, Gods & Kings and Brave New World, as well as all available DLC. The first expansion pack, Gods & Kings, adds the civilizations of the Netherlands, Austria, the Celts, Carthage, Byzantium, the Huns, Maya and Sweden. The expansion pack also includes game mechanics of Religion and Espionage. Brave New World, the second expansion pack, adds the civilizations of Venice, Portugal, Indonesia, Poland, the Zulus, the Shoshone, Brazil, Assyria, Ethiopia and Morocco. Spain, Korea, the Vikings, Polynesia, Inca and Babylon are all available via DLC. The Yogscast have also used mods to enhance the gameplay: the Fallout 4 Mod during the two Civ 5 streams during the Yogscast Jingle Jam 2015, and the No Quitters Mod in Season 18 and 19. So far 17 Yogscast members have played consisting of: Lewis, Sjin, Duncan, Sips, Rythian, Pyrion Flax, Zoey, Parv, Hannah, Alsmiffy, Trott, Tom, Turps, Ben, Will, Mark and Caff. Monkfish, a friend of the Yogscast, participated in the Civ 5 Redo stream during the Yogscast Jingle Jam 2015. Daltos, another friend of the Yogscast, participated in the Season 17 Donut Island game. Civs Season 1 - Brave New World *Lewis: France *Sjin: The Shoshone *Duncan: Venice *Game AI: Ethiopia Winner: Lewis via Semi-domination victory (Duncan was knocked out and Sjin conceded; no victory conditions achieved) Season 2 - Multiplayer Challenge 1 *Lewis: Poland *Sjin: The Shoshone *Duncan: India *Sips: Venice *Rythian: Sweden Winner: Lewis via Domination victory Season 3 - Multiplayer Challenge 2 *Lewis: Byzantium *Sjin: Spain *Duncan: The Incans *Sips: The Netherlands *Rythian: Arabia Winner: Lewis via Semi-domination victory (highest score at game end; no victory conditions achieved) Season 4 - World War *Lewis: Morocco *Sjin: The Shoshone *Duncan: The Netherlands *Sips: France *Rythian: Venice *Pyrion Flax: China Winner: Rythian-Duncan alliance via Semi-domination victory (Lewis surrendered to avoid prolonging the game; no victory conditions achieved) Season 5 - Livestream *Lewis: Portugal *Duncan: Egypt *Sjin: Shoshone *Rythian: Korea *Zoey: The Celts *Parv: Babylon Winner: Duncan via Science victory (Despite being able to win, Lewis allowed Duncan to take victory) Season 6 - Rage Wars *Lewis: Rome *Hannah: Mayan *Sjin: Spain *Parv: Babylon *Zoey: Russia *Duncan: The Celts Winner: Lewis via Semi-domination victory (Parv was knocked out; no victory conditions achieved) Season 7 - Top Tier *Lewis: Brazil *Duncan: Korea *Sjin: Spain *Rythian: Poland *Parv: Babylon *Pyrion Flax: The Shoshone Winner: Rythian via Diplomatic victory (Duncan considered himself the "true winner" of the game, but Lewis convinced Sjin to vote Rythian World Leader to spite Duncan) Season 8 - Islands of Blood *Lewis: Japan *Duncan: Indonesia *Parv: Polynesia *Alsmiffy: Russia *Trott: The Ottomans *Tom: England Winner: Lewis via Domination victory (Alsmiffy was knocked out) Season 9 - King of Kings *Lewis: Siam *Duncan: Germany *Sjin: Babylon *Rythian: Ethiopia *Turps: The Shoshone *Pyrion Flax: England Winner: Duncan via Science victory Season 10 - Civ 5 Live 2014 *Lewis: Morocco (Datlof) *Duncan: The Mayans *Sjin: Spain *Parv: Persia *Ben: China Winner: Ben via Semi-domination victory (Everyone but Duncan was conquered, and he surrendered. No victory conditions achieved.) Season 11 - Datlof Returns *Lewis: The Aztecs (Datlof) *Duncan: Arabia *Sjin: The Mongols *Rythian: The Mayans *Zoey: Japan *Tom: The Zulus *Will: China *Ben: Morocco Winner: Lewis via Semi-Domination (Rythian, Sjin, and Zoey were knocked out. The remaining players surrendered to Lewis, and voted in Lewis at the World Congress.) Season 12 - 2v2v2 *Duncan: India & Trott: China *Lewis: Persia & Tom: Egypt *Pyrion: Greece & Sjin: Poland Winner: Pyrion via Diplomatic victory (Controversial since Pyrion needed Trott and Duncan's votes to win. Sjin was knocked out.) Season 13 - Brettor's Pick *Duncan: Rome *Lewis: Germany *Pyrion: The Mongols *Sjin: Russia *Hannah: Egypt *Tom: England Winner: Hannah via Science victory Season 14 - One City Challenge *Lewis: France *Zoey: The Celts *Rythian: Persia *Duncan: The Aztecs *Pyrion Flax: Egypt *Sjin: England Winner: Lewis via Culture Victory (Duncan and Pyrion were knocked out) Season 15 - Civ 5 Live 2015 *Lewis: Byzantium *Sjin: Germany *Duncan: The Aztecs *Pyrion: Russia *Rythian: Rome *Zoey: Japan Winner: N/A (Owing to the fact that Lewis was unable to continue playing after the break due to a sudden bout of food poisoning (?) and the inability to get the game working, the game ended at the break. Duncan had the highest points, with 785, though Lewis was marginally behind with 783.) Season 16 - Civ 5 Redo *Lewis: Japan *Duncan: France *Pyrion: Rome *Tom: America *Sherlock: Morocco *Monkfish: Egypt Winner: '''Duncan via Culture victory (Tom was knocked out) Season 17 - Civ 5: Donut Island *Lewis: Austria *Duncan: Shoshone *Pyrion: England *Rythian: Ethiopia *Sjin: Poland *Daltos: Assyria '''Winner: Pyrion via Diplomatic victory (Lewis helped vote on him). However, Duncan and Rythian did not accept his win due to a house rule that no players can vote for someone else. The two then considered themselves, the Forever Alliance, as true winners. Yet, this claimed win is also disputed, as there is another house rule where teams cannot be forged. Season 18 - Civ 5: No Quitters *Lewis: Rome *Duncan: China *Sjin: Austria *Ben: Spain *Pyrion: France *Caff: Ottoman Winner: Sjin via Culture victory after a reset. Sjin initially win via Diplomatic victory since Lewis voted for him. The diplomatic victory is nullified and the game is rolled back, as Lewis broke the house rule which states that no players can vote for someone else. Season 19 - Civ 5: Wonderful World *Lewis: Polynesia *Duncan: Russia *Sjin: Ethiopia *Ben: Egypt *Pyrion: England *Caff: Korea Winner: No winner as game is ongoing. Religions Over the course of the series, religions have been created. These include: Season 1 - Brave New World *Lewis: Holy Frenchism Season 2 - Multiplayer Challenge 1 *Sips: Piratese (World Religion) *Sjin: Sjinto *Lewis: Sausage Worship (Stamped out by Sjinto) *Rythian: Rythianity Season 3 - Multiplayer Challenge 2 *Lewis: Holy Romeism *Sjin: San Miguel *Duncan: Globalmegacorp *Rythian: Rythianity Season 4 - World War *Lewis: Celestial Worshi (due to a lack of room to write "Celestial Worship") *Sips: Eat a Butt (World Religion) *Pyrion Flax: Flaxgasm *Sjin: Catch Em All Season 5 - Livestream *Zoey: Mycology *Lewis: Holyus Snakus *Duncan: Protestantism (after failing to name it "Happy Crimbo") *Rythian: Divine Divinity Season 6 - Rage Wars *Duncan: Trogdor *Hannah: Starfleet *Lewis: Imperial Worship *Sjin: Rock N Roll Season 7 - Top Tier *Pyrion Flax: Flaxgasm *Duncan: Koreerzlolz *Rythian: Rythianity Season 8 - Islands of Blood *Lewis: Sushinto *Duncan: Badism *Parv: Eastern Orthodoxy *Tom: (Unnamed) Season 9 - King of Kings *Rythian: Rythiopianism *Duncan: Sausage Munchers *Lewis: Circle Worship *Turps: Turpster Vision Season 10 - Civ 5 Live 2014 *Duncan: Islam *Ben: The Greater Good *Lewis: DATLOVIA REMEMBE *Sjin: Fuck Datlof Season 11 - Datlof Returns *Rythian: Flaxgasm *Duncan: Camel Toe *Zoey: Anime *Lewis: Santa's Bells Season 12 - 2v2v2 *Lewis: Peegypt *Pyrion: Dotaism *Duncan: Num Nums Season 13 - Brettor's Pick *Duncan: The Common Cold *Lewis: Oktoberfest *Hannah: Game of Thrones *Sjin: Games Journalism Season 14 - One City Challenge *Zoey: cool RELIGIOgood *Pyrion: (Unnamed) *Duncan: Scuntism *Rythian: (Unnamed) Season 15 - Civ 5 Live 2015 *Rythian: Emperor Worship *Pyrion: (Unnamed) *Lewis: RADIATION ROCKS *Duncan: Zoroastrianism Season 16 - Civ 5 Redo *Pyrion: Dotaism *Lewis: (Unnamed) *Monkfish: (Unnamed) *Duncan: Catianity Season 17 - Civ 5: Donut Island *Lewis: Divine Right *Rythian: Carterism *Sjin: Happiness *Daltos: HULKAMANIA Season 18 - Civ 5: No Quitters *Lewis: Buddhism *Sjin: Overwatch *Ben: El Godo *Pyrion: Dotaism Season 19 - Civ 5: Wonderful World *Lewis: Protestantism *Sjin: Cloud Chasing *Ben: Chariotofthegods *Caff: Caffolicism Episode Guide References Category:Games Category:Civ 5 Category:Christmas Livestreams